A Trip of Confessions
by fantastyfreak1456
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to spend the evening at a Japanese shopping mall. Edward hopes to enjoy meaningful time with Bella. While Bella hopes to use this trip to spill some secrets which he has been keeping from her. Rated Teen for late on!


A/N: This is a first chapter of a pretty awful fanfiction I've been writing for fun, mostly because I've been kinda bored lately. Enjoy!

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella yelled from her room, while getting on a black skirt, blue blouse for "their evening outing in Seattle"

"Nothing Okay, Can't a vampire get some peace!" Edward scoffed from downstairs in the living room. He sat in repose on Charlie's favorite chair to watch the sports games from. His bronze hair was combed neatly, and he wore black dress pants and an untucked white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top to reveal his clear ceramic skin underneath. He sat, transposed in the front of the television, his eyes neither moving nor blinking. The black anchorwoman on the television was at the moment describing the daily petty crimes transpiring in the world, so far nothing out of the ordinary.

"Edward, How am I?" Bella asked, slowly descending the stairs, her hand drifting down the rail, as she moved lithely down the stairs.

"Perfect enough to eat," Edward said licking his pale lips

"Stop you vampire jokes, we are going to act like good respectable human beings," Bella said, giving him "the stare."

"Fine, Fine; I promise to be a good little boy! I will eat a ton," Edward spoke sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, I'll eat whatever you order, Anyways, Let's gets going," she said grabbing onto Edward's arm. Edward followed suit, as both her and Edward led one another hand in hand to Edward's grey Pontiac parked out on the curve.

"I am so driving!" Bella said, remembering the fact that every time Edward drove, he drove way above the speeding limit.

"No! Remember your knack for getting into the accidents, you get in on the other side," Edward said, watching Bella as she tied her long, brown hair back into a ponytail. He felt the hunger in him, the need to eat her, overcome him for a minute. But he soon quelled it, as Bella looked up.

"Ready"

"Yeah, let's go," Edward said getting on the driver's side, while Bella got in the other side. Soon enough, Edward started the ignition, and in a matter of minutes, Edward accelerated to 120 mph as he drove her to somewhere special in Seattle, she had been begging him to go to. Bella, knowing the Cullen's reputation for driving fast held on for dear life. As the scenery of trees and yellow signs marked "Deer crossing," crossed them by

"Edward, I had something I've been meaning to ask you," Bella asked. Edward suddenly swung his attention from the road and looked into those delightful brown eyes of her, and began to quip a response

"What? Am I hungry tonight?" Edward mocked

"No! Edward, did you ever feel the desire to kill," Bella asked

"Yes, everyday, the desire to eat you, of course I would never give in, because my human side lusts for you," Edward said.

"No! Edward Have you ever had the desire to kill someone because you hate them so much." Bella asked curiously, her hands and body tense, awaiting his inevitable response.

"Bella, I do not think it is a suitable time to ask, But yes, when I was human…" he stopped himself before he continued

"Edward Tell me!" she said, her heart beating fast, as she felt she was coming onto something, something that Edward has never told her. Something that may affect their relationship.

"Bella, No! That is when I was human. I had my reasons. Let's just enjoy the evening, Anyways, Oh look we're here," Edward said pointing to a small shopping center. Bella felt like she was entering another world as they pulled into the parking lot. Every which way, there were packs of Japanese people walking about. There were five stores filling up half the area of the shopping centers. The stores within the shopping district was a bookstore, grocery store, a restaurant, a jewelry store, and a toy store. Bella was more than excited as they entered another world called Mitsuwa, the name of the Japanese shopping center. Bella had annoyed Edward for months about taking her here, since as of recently she has been really interested in anime and Jrock, all thanks to her Japanese friend Kyo. But Bella was hopeful with the use of some Sake, that she would be able to get some secrets which Edward has been hiding underneath that strong core of his.


End file.
